


The Jedi and the Gungan

by Ferus_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Forbidden Love, Freedom, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finds himself on Naboo in a dangerous position. With the help of a fellow Padawan, can he overcome his mysterious captor?  Or will he fall victim to the sexual desires of another?  Anakin will explore what it means to be a Jedi and what it means to seek out true love and true freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tale of Two Padawans

**Anakin Skywalker: Slave, Jedi, Savior.**

By Ferus Skywalker 

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : This story has male/male homoerotic love, sex, and Non-Consensual scenes.  It also involves Jedi, Gungans, and more Jedi.

 **Note** : This story takes place about 1 year before _Episode II: Attack of the Clones_.  It involves characters from the Jedi Quest series, an original Gungan character, and gets progressively graphic as Chapter 3 approaches.

 

 

_Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Padawans_

 

Emotion. Passion. These words were anathema to the Jedi.  Lust was repressed; sex almost never discussed.  Yet Anakin Skywalker couldn’t help but be drawn to these words.  Perhaps it was because he actually had a life before the Jedi.  As a slave growing up on Tatooine, he had been prevented from living the life of a free being.  His mother had raised him with every kindness, yet he had always longed for more; he had longed for the stars. 

When he finally did become free, he had to leave everything behind.  But he was to become a Jedi!  A hero of the Republic, a freer of slaves!  Yet somehow, he felt incomplete.  He was a Jedi, but sometimes he felt like he had merely traded in one form of slavery for another.  Passion and emotion were both part of his core; whenever he drew upon the Force, he felt a surge of emotion, of passion.  He did his best to disguise it from his disapproving Master, but he suspected Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would always carry his emotions closer to the surface than most Jedi.  

He respected his Master, but he often felt as if Obi-Wan were part of a system that was holding him back.  Take this mission he was on now, for instance.  Obi-Wan had insisted that Anakin check in by holocall every day, despite Anakin having turned 18 just months earlier.  He realized he had yet to take the trials to become a Jedi Knight, but Anakin did not want to be treated like a youngling or inexperienced Padawan learner for the rest of his apprenticeship.

His mission was simple: go to one of Naboo’s moons to settle a diplomatic dispute between two nobles arguing over mining rights.  Frankly, Anakin had no idea how this local squabble had ever come to the Jedi’s attention.  It was beneath the Jedi to get themselves involved in this.  Perhaps if it involved the entire sector, but a moon?  Since when did a moon matter next to the power of the Force the Jedi had at their command?  Surely a diplomat from Coruscant or the elegant and capable former Queen, now Senator Amidala of Naboo would be better suited to negotiate the dispute. 

What irritated Anakin more was that Ferus Olin, a rival Padawan, had gotten an assignment on Coruscant cracking down a notorious swoop bike gang threatening to assassinate a Senator.  Obi-Wan’s reasoning for this was that Anakin needed practice on his own dealing with diplomatic issues, an area Ferus already excelled at.  Ferus Olin’s master, Siri Tachi, had added that Ferus needed experience dealing with the less savory beings of the galaxy. 

Solo missions were rare for a Padawan, and Anakin always looked forward to them.  However, this was just insulting.  He would actually rather be working with his _rival_ , Ferus Olin, arguing every step of the way, instead of going on this pointless mission.  Besides, even though neither one would admit it in the open, they had feelings for each other.  Confused at his feelings at first, Anakin had formed a bond with Ferus during their studying and training at the Jedi Temple.  Although they often clashed when on missions together, they both felt a strong attraction to each other.  They had even gone as far as having sex together, something Anakin had never expected would ever happen, let alone with Ferus.  This didn’t stop them from being constantly at odds with each other, but Ferus provided a release for Anakin’s pent up lust and passion.  He even thought once Ferus learned to get past his holier-than-though attitude, there might be potential for genuine love between them. 

All of this was contrary to the Jedi Code, but Anakin saw no reason why he couldn’t reconcile the two in his own mind.  He would be a Jedi Knight, and he would follow his passions; nothing _, nothing_ would stop him. 

Anakin walked briskly through the Theed spaceport, planning to take the next transport to the moon of Naboo where his mission awaited him.  He had arrived on Naboo in a civilian freighter, as there was no need for a personal starfighter on such a low-key mission.  A pity, because Anakin did love being in the cockpit of a fast ship.  He was about to step on the loading ramp to the moon transport when he felt a sudden disturbance in the Force.  He turned briefly and lowered his hand to the lightsaber hidden under his robes.  Just as his hand touched the cool metal cylinder of his lightsaber handle, he felt a sudden prick on his neck.  Anakin stumbled backward and his vision began to fade.  Before he blacked out, he saw four figures surround him and lift his arms onto their shoulders.  He felt his feet lift off the ground and saw a speeder parked directly ahead.  Before he could speak or draw his saber, he lost consciousness.  Darkness enveloped his thoughts, and he drifted into the nothingness.

************************************  

 

 

Birds chirping.  Leaves rustling.  Light shining.  Anakin slowly opened his eyes, only to see several hulking Gungans in deep discussion with their backs turned to him.  Only, they weren’t like the Gungans Anakin had met eight years ago when he had first set foot upon Naboo.  These Gungans were more rugged, muscular, and all of them appeared to be, well…….naked.   Through the corner of his eye Anakin could see a small pile of Gungan leather pants and vests, along with his own lightsaber and belt, on the other side of the forest clearing he was lying in.  Evidently, the Gungans had taken them off shortly after capturing him.  As he regained full mental awareness, Anakin realized he must have been unconscious for only a brief time because the blood from the small wound on his neck was still fresh.  Oddly enough, he did not feel any pain, but more importantly, he felt an emptiness inside of himself that he could not explain.  Like a whirlwind, it hit him.  He could no longer feel the Force.  At least, not as he could before.  He could still detect faint whispers from the Force around him, but he could not call upon the Force to jump to his feet or summon his lightsaber to his hand.  He felt naked without his weapon or the Force to call upon.

“Lookie here, de Jedi boy be waking up now,” one of the Gungans said, turning around. 

“Quiet!” another said in a curious dialect Anakin had never heard come from a Gungan before.  The lead Gungan continued to reprimand the one who had spoken out, only he reprimanded him in nearly perfect Basic.  It was as if the Gungan had come from another planet, for his speech sounded nothing like Gungan nor did it have the distinct, refined dialect of the humans of Naboo.  The Gungan actually talked like some of the offworld traders and smugglers Anakin had met during his years as a slave on Tatooine.  

Anakin was about to remark on this peculiarity, when the lead Gungan took several long strides closer until he was nearly touching him.  Only then did Anakin realize that the Gungans didn’t just _appear_ naked from a distance, they _were_ naked. The sight of a naked Gungan suddenly looming over him caused Anakin to hesitate, as he had suddenly forgotten what he was going to say.

Anakin couldn’t help but feel something brush against his hair.  As he looked up he saw a pair of round, smooth, orange Gungan balls near millimeters from his face. 

“Like the view, Jedi boy?” the Gungan asked.

Anakin rolled to the side and attempted to Force push the Gungan clear to the other side of the forest clearing, but the Gungan caught Anakin’s outstretched palm with his long, meaty fingers. 

“Yousa might not want to be doin’ that,” the Gungan said in what was clearly a mock Gungan accent.

With a motion from his free hand, the Gungan called his three underlings closer.  Soon Anakin was surrounded by four equally tall, equally muscular, and equally naked Gungans. 

“What’s the matter Jedi?  No enlightened wisdom, no witty remark to share with us lesser beings?  It seems we have ourselves a speechless Jedi, boys!” 

The other three Gungans let out whoops of laughter, but were quickly silenced when their leader gave them a stern look.

“I know you’re probably thinking: why am I surrounded by a bunch of naked Gungans? You might also be wondering why I’m speaking in standard Basic.  Oh, and there’s also the possibility of you wondering why you can no longer call upon your precious Force.  Or perhaps being an astute little Jedi like yourself, you might be wondering what we plan on doing with you, _Anakin Skywalker_.” 

 “How do you-” Anakin began, but was cut short with a backhanded slap in the face by the lead Gungan. 

“Your name is no secret, especially among the Naboo.  The fact that I can speak in standard Basic is a bit more complex, so I’ll give you the story.  You see, when I was a child, I was taken to the Jedi Temple to begin my training as a Jedi.  In fact, I was one of only a handful of Gungans in the history of the Jedi to ever receive such training.  After passing the standard tests, I became apprentice to a Mon Calamari Jedi Mavar Wen.  I learned much under his instruction, but the most important thing I learned was the arrogance of the Jedi to think they could be gallivanting around the galaxy doing as they pleased.  When the time came for me to pass the end trials, I failed.  Apparently my connection to the “Force” wasn’t powerful enough.  It didn’t help that I agreed with almost nothing that my Master ever taught me.  So I was given an assignment to join the AgriCorps on Coruscant, condemned to live the rest of my life in the mundane world.”

“So I left the Jedi instead of being forced out, choosing not to argue pointless ideology, but to live a life of my own choosing somewhere as far from Coruscant as possible.”

“After six years as a spice runner in the Outer Rim, I had made enough to buy my own ship, hire my own crew, and go wherever in the galaxy I wanted.  Only, I hadn’t counted on the Jedi.  Mere days before I picked up my new ship and crew, a pair of Jedi showed up and ruined my last spice run, taking both me and my employer into custody.  Apparently, spice running only becomes illegal when you do it closer to Coruscant.  I managed to escape before the Jedi could figure out who I was, and I ended up on Tatooine, creditless, shipless, and crewless.  A couple years go by, and I’ve slowly picked myself backed up.  Far more wealthy now then I was before, I have a crew of Gungans, humans, and Twi’leks and a large Nubian ship to my name.  Granted, these other Gungans aren’t the brightest bunch, but you’d be surprised how good they are at the business I’m currently in.” 

“I can sense the realization dawning on you now, Jedi.  There are only a handful of ways to make that many credits so quickly. _Slavery_.  That’s right, slavery.  You’d know all about that wouldn’t you.” 

Anakin struggled to release his still clasped hand from the Gungan’s iron grip, but it was no use. 

“As for why you cannot call upon the Force, that’s quite simple.  You’ve been drugged: a certain Force blocking serum developed by a Zan Arbor I believe.  I know you’ve run into her before.  She delights in torturing and experimenting on Jedi.  We got along quite well.” 

Anakin involuntarily shivered at the mention of Zan Arbor’s name.  But he would not let himself get distracted by the Gungan’s monologue; he had to find a way to escape, and fast.  If he could not, Anakin knew with almost certainty just what kind of slavery the Gungan had in store for him. 

“Oh don’t worry, Zan Arbor’s associates don’t know about you being captured.  If they did, I’m afraid they’d want you for themsleves, and I have...other uses for you.”

The other Gungans shifted around with eager anticipation; several of them reaching down to touch themselves and to make obscene gestures towards Anakin. 

“Calm down my friends; you’ll have your chance at the feisty Jedi boy soon enough.  Right now, he’s all mine.”  The other Gungans reluctantly stepped back, several of them beginning to stroke themselves in anticipation of what was to come.

“I know the Order has a strict policy in regards to any emotional or sexual feelings.  And I know how repressive it can be at the Temple, and you most certainly know as well.  I’m sure you’ve fantasized about acting on impulse, and giving in to your sexual desires.  You’ve likely dreamt of beautiful women; had feelings for…a fellow Padawan perhaps?  Maybe you’ve been curious about what it would be like to have sexual contact of any kind, male or female?” 

Anakin merely stared blankly back at the Gungan, trying to figure out the best time to make his move and escape.

“Most beings that make up this galaxy crave sexual contact of all kinds, some just have preferences for male, female, of the same species, of a different one.  I personally have no preference; years among the Jedi built a pent up urge inside me to experiment with everything when I left.  As a spice runner, I had all sorts of opportunities to indulge my desires, and when my career was cut short, I knew what I would do next.  My passion would become my profession.  I deal in slaves of all genders and species, though I specialize in serving the Mid-Rim worlds, who mostly prefer humans and near-humans when indulging in their sexual fantasies.” 

“That’s right, slavery exists _everywhere_ , even in your precious Republic, not just the Outer Rim.  I have a strong distaste for Outer Rim slavery though, as it leaves an individual with no way out, and it’s often generational, which I find to be repulsive.  Every slave I control _works_ for me, and is well treated at my personal headquarters aboard my Nubian ship.  Quite luxurious, actually.  We get holocalls from all sorts of beings in the Mid-Rim, occasionally even so far inward as the Core Worlds.  When I got a holocall from Naboo, I thought it would be just another routine job.  When I heard a Jedi was on Naboo to settle some mining dispute, I just couldn’t resist.  I know your Master is probably waiting for you to report back in, and will probably come looking for you when you don’t; so when we’re finished here, I’ll take you with me.” 

“Don’t worry, most of my slaves no longer feel like slaves after a few months.  With you being a stubborn Jedi, I’m sure it will take longer, but you’ll come around; I’m sure of it.”

“You’re sick, delusional, and I will make you pay for your crimes,” Anakin said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the hate from spilling out of him.  Maintaining a sense of Jedi calm was almost impossible for him to do, especially with the Force so cut off from him.

“Ah, I expected as much,” the Gungan responded, finally releasing Anakin’s hand from his grasp.  Anakin attempted to raise his arm again, but found the strength had been sapped from his muscles, and he reluctantly fell backwards, only to be caught by the Gungan and quickly lowered to the forest floor. 

The Gungan continued, “In order for a slave to know comfort, however, he must first know pain.  Perhaps you’ll feel both right away; who knows what kind of dirty thoughts you’ve been harboring in that closed-off Jedi mind of yours.  Listening to a naked Gungan talk for so long must have put a thought or two inside your head.  Perhaps you’re even eagerly anticipating what you know will come next.  Just know this Jedi: you will not be able to resist with the Force, nor will you have enough physical strength to harm me.  So don’t even think about escaping; it will only make me angry.  Then I might just let me friends over there do whatever they want to you, instead of making sure they don’t damage a valuable slave.  If you do as I say, then I will make them go easy on you after I’m through.  In all my years as a slave master, I’ve been the one to test each and every one of my acquisitions before I put them to work.  But I must say, I look forward to testing you out more than any other, Jedi.” 

The Gungan lifted Anakin up by his neck until Anakin was on his knees directly in front of the Gungan.  He rubbed his semi-hard shaft against Anakin’s cheek, stopping only when he had reached Anakin’s lips.

“Now _suck_ , Skywalker,” the Gungan spoke, a smile creeping on his protruding face as he looked down at the helpless Jedi. 

When Anakin refused to comply, the Gungan pulled back on Anakin’s short hair and shoved his semi-hard member into Anakin’s mouth.  

Anakin lacked the strength to close his jaw, and could not clench his teeth to damage the Gungan’s massive meat.  He could only gag as the Gungan shoved more of his length down his throat.  Besides, the Gungan’s penis felt both rubbery and sturdy; Anakin doubted that his teeth could cause much damage to the Gungan’s flexible, durable skin even if he could bite down.

The Gungan’s member hardened inside Anakin’s mouth as Anakin’s warm, moist saliva covered his throbbing meatstick.

“By the Force!” The Gungan exclaimed as he pushed the rest of his length down Anakin’s tight throat.  Anakin let out an involuntary groan as the Gungan pushed himself all the way into Anakin’s mouth, out all the way, then in again.  The Gungan developed a steady rhythm as he pressed his member in and out of him, his smooth ballsack slapping obscenely against Anakin’s chin and neck as he did so. 

Saliva fell freely to the forest floor as the Gungan continued to quicken his pace, pushing his dick in and out of Anakin’s pliant mouth.  The taste of precum soon filled Anakin’s mouth, and the Gungan showed no signs of slowing down.  Unbidden, an erection started forming through Anakin’s Jedi robes, but the Gungan took no notice.  Anakin was surprised at how little pain he felt as the Gungan repeatedly rammed his rod down Anakin’s throat.  Perhaps it was the serum, but Anakin did not think so.  Despite not being able to call upon the Force at will, Anakin could feel it at work inside him.  It was almost as if, even in its apparent absence, the Force soothed any pain he might have felt and prevented him from being harmed in any lasting way. 

The Gungan grasped Anakin’s head back as he picked up speed again, cramming every bit of his long Gungan length into the Jedi’s open mouth.  Letting moans of pleasure escape his mouth, the Gungan could feel he was close to climax.  Just before he lost control, the Gungan removed his saliva-coated member from Anakin’s mouth and rubbed his slick balls against Anakin’s moist lips and tongue, causing the Jedi to gasp unexpectedly as both of the Gungan’s orb-like orange balls found their way inside of his mouth. 

Quickly pulling his spit-covered balls from the Jedi’s opening, the Gungan could no longer contain himself.  Grabbing the back of Anakin’s head, the Gungan shoved it forward until Anakin’s mouth took his throbbing dick to the hilt, causing the Gungan to lose all control. 

Anakin could feel the warm, thick cum spurting inside the back of his throat as the Gungan reached his climax.  The cum continued to fill up his now loose mouth as the Gungan pulled his rubbery shaft out of the Jedi’s moist hole.  Gungan seed continued to spout from the Gungan’s rapidly throbbing dick, spurting all over Anakin’s face, hair, robes, tunic, and oozing onto the forest floor below. 

Sighing deeply, the Gungan took a step back, allowing Anakin to sit down and get off his tired knees.  Humiliated and covered in dripping Gungan fluids, Anakin stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the Gungan’s gaze. 

The Gungan smiled knowingly at Anakin, as he too took a seat on the grass, his moist member starting to soften.  “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” he said, noticing for the first time the peak of an erection through Anakin’s Jedi tunic. 

Anakin quickly tried to cover himself with his robes, but the Gungan crawled forward and stayed Anakin’s hand, gently this time, with no intention of hurting the Jedi. 

“No need to hide yourself here out in the middle of the Naboo forest,” the Gungan said.  “Besides, I think the audience quite enjoyed your performance,” he said, gesturing to the other Gungans who were standing on the far side of the clearing, stroking themselves and grinning uncontrollably.

The Gungan slowly moved his hand further down Anakin’s lithe form, removing his semen stained robe and tunic along the way.  When he reached the Jedi’s pants, the Gungan grasped them with both hands and pulled so forcefully that Anakin was thrown onto his back as his pants were quite literally ripped in two.  The Gungan proceeded to remove Anakin’s boots, and he threw them next to the pile of Gungan clothes and Anakin’s lightsaber. 

Now fully exposed, Anakin strained to sit up, but stopped as the large Gungan climbed on top of him.  Taking Anakin’s Padawan braid in his hand, the Gungan twirled it around his index finger as he gradually brought his mouth closer to Anakin’s. 

With great passion, the Gungan kissed him, locking their lips together for what seemed like an eternity.  The Gungan’s long, flexible tongue squirmed around in Anakin’s moist mouth, mixing their saliva as the Gungan continued to extend the kiss.  In reality only a few seconds had passed, but Anakin felt something he had not expected to feel.  When he had been forced to suck the Gungan only minutes earlier, he had felt numbness, an absence of pain.  He had become aroused, but not intentionally so.  It was like a gag reflex, an involuntary arousal that meant nothing despite what the Gungan believed.  But this…this was different.  It was as if the Gungan had become a completely different being in the span of a few moments.  

For one thing, he didn’t have to listen to the Gungan drone on and on about his pathetic life as a washout of the Jedi and life as a spicer-turned-slaver.  Anakin didn’t know what to make of the Gungan becoming oddly silent, but the Gungan seemed to be expressing himself more freely now than he had with his earlier taunting.  A strange thought crossed Anakin’s mind: he didn’t even know the Gungan’s name.  Of all the things to think about at a time like this, Anakin wasn’t sure why this come to the forefront of his thoughts, but it had nonetheless. The Gungan removed his tongue from Anakin’s mouth and raised his head slightly, inclining it to one side, looking curiously at him.

“The Gungan.  They call me the Gungan.” 

Anakin looked up at him in bewilderment.  “You can hear my-”

“-Thoughts.  Yes I can hear your thoughts. Despite washing out of the Jedi Order, I always had one Force ability that has actually grown more pronounced over the years: the ability to read minds.  Not telepathy exactly, more of a general feeling, but sometimes I get complete sentences when they are focused in a person’s mind for a long enough time.  Part of the reason I was so successful as a spice runner and now as a slaver I suppose.” 

Anakin looked at him skeptically, but he had no reason to believe the Gungan was deceiving him.  What being would ever make up such an outlandish, needlessly complicated story for no reason unless it was true?

“You see,” the Gungan continued, “My species is a rarity in the galaxy at large, and I was simply called ‘the Gungan’ in my spice-running days.  I was eager to leave my past life as a failed Padawan behind me, so I let the name stick.  My past name no longer has any meaning for me.”

Before Anakin asked another question, he stopped himself.  Hadn’t the Gungan finally started to shut up not too long ago?  Did he actually want to encourage him to ramble on even _more_?  Anakin quickly pushed the thought from his mind, realizing that if he dwelled on it for too long, the Gungan might pick up on it.  Besides, he needed to distract the Gungan long enough for the serum to wear off so he could call upon the power of the Force once more. 

He did not think Obi-Wan, Siri, or Ferus would find him here in this isolated area.  Nor did he want them to.  No, Anakin would escape on his own, and if he couldn’t stop “the Gungan” as he escaped, he vowed he would track him down to the farthest edge of the Outer Rim and end rescue any other slave unfortunate enough to be under his control.  And he wouldn’t stop there.  He had pushed his past to the back of his mind for far too long.  He would free his mother, his old friends on Tatooine, and any other slaves he could find along the way. If the Jedi Order refused to let him go, he would go anyway.  He would never leave the Order intentionally, but he would not yield to them on this matter.  

Anakin was not quite sure what to make of the Gungan’s change of personality and his more gentle nature, but he would not allow himself to be lulled into a false sense of comfort.  No matter how hard the Gungan tried, he would never convince Anakin Skywalker that slavery was anything but the worst evil the galaxy had ever known.

All these thoughts flashed through Anakin’s mind in mere seconds, too quick for the Gungan to decipher them.  However, the Gungan had picked up on a rising tension inside the Jedi. Raising himself slightly higher, the Gungan traced his textured hands across Anakin’s exposed, perspiring chest.  The Jedi breathed slowly, his chest rising and falling as the Gungan looked directly into his eyes. 

Anakin met his gaze, refusing to give in to the temptation to blink or look away. 

“Getting restless, Skywalker?  Are you ready for what comes next? Because this is where the fun begins…”    

 

************************************

 

 

I've added Chapter  **2** , which continues the action right away, so read on if you're interested!  Any feedback/comments are always appreciated!


	2. Returning the Favor

_Chapter 2: Returning the Favor_

Anakin finally blinked. 

The Gungan lowered his outstretched hand and stopped right above Anakin’s waistline.  Anakin made no attempt to move out of the way.  Instead, he reached out and grasped the Gungan’s hand, pulling it further down until it covered his manhood. 

The Gungan gave a surprise look, and began massaging Anakin’s member until it was semi-erect.  Lowering himself further, the Gungan removed his hand and let his lengthy, flexible tongue briefly make contact with Anakin’s exposed erection.  Anakin’s cock spasmed and grew in size, just as the Jedi let out a startled gasp.  The Gungan flashed a dirty grin and wrapped his full tongue around Anakin’s now almost fully erect penis, slurping up and down slowly. 

Anakin had never felt such a sensation.  Words could not properly describe the euphoria he felt as the Gungan went to work wrapping his tongue around Anakin’s cock, covering it in warm saliva. 

The Gungan soon brought his full mouth down on Anakin’s dick, moving at an exceedingly rapid pace.  Careful not to harm the Jedi, the Gungan moved his tongue quickly around Anakin’s throbbing member, occasionally flicking his tongue out to suck Anakin’s balls. 

Anakin’s attempts to stifle his pleasure were in vain as he let out a long series of moans, panting feverishly as the Gungan lathered up his cock and balls.  Up and down, back and forth, the Gungan’s tongue slithered all over Anakin’s meat, causing the Jedi to let out sighs of pleasure as his cock felt the warm, moist touch of the Gungan’s tongue.  

Anakin reached down with his right hand and caressed the Gungan’s large ear flaps extending from the sides of his head.  The Gungan’s skin had a remarkable texture and warmth that took Anakin by surprise.  The Gungan responded to Anakin’s touch by increasing speed, taking Anakin’s cock down to the base until Anakin felt a familiar feeling building up inside of him.  His dick throbbed faster and faster as the Gungan expertly slurped his member and licked his balls round and around, over and under, in every conceivable way.

Before long, Anakin came like he never had before.  Cum gushed freely down his cock and balls as the Gungan lapped it up.  His cock twitched back and forth as the Gungan slurped louder and louder, seeking to drain Anakin of every last bit of cum that he could. 

Streams of semen dripped from the Gungan’s mouth as he greedily gulped down every last drop of the Jedi’s essence.  The Gungan’s tongue quickly cleaned Anakin’s softening member and balls of any leftover semen.  His spit-covered cock and balls reflected the light seeping through the forest trees.  His entire body bathed in the light, feeling its warm embrace as he met the Gungan’s gaze. 

“I only thought it fair to return the favor,” the Gungan remarked.  “Besides, there are very few beings in the known galaxy who can give head better than a Gungan.” 

“Oh, don’t worry Jedi, I’m not remarking on your performance.  For a human, you performed remarkably well.  No human has ever taken my entire length in their mouth before, and I’ll be sure to include that in your ‘resume’ when dealing with future clients.”

Just when he almost forgot about it, the Gungan brought it up.  Slavery.  The euphoria he felt earlier replaced itself with bitterness, and Anakin began to tense up. 

The Gungan picked up on the Jedi’s change of mood, and cleared his throat before speaking.

“It might not seem like the ideal future, and I’ll admit that it’s not.  You will adjust however, and only _you_ can decide if it will be the easy way or the hard way.” 

“If you behave well enough and earn me enough credits, you will have earned your freedom.  I’ve only been in the slavery business for a little over two years, but already four of my slaves have earned enough through tips from extremely pleased clients to earn their freedom.  Out of those four, two have joined my crew!  The other two left on good terms, with no lasting grudge against me.  In fact, all of my slaves have eventually thanked me for forcing them to recognize their ‘sexual talents.’” 

“You see, because of my ability to read the feelings of others, I only pick those I can feel have an excess of pent up passion or sexual desire.  When I heard a Jedi Padawan had arrived on Naboo, I could think of no other kind of being in the galaxy who would be more repressed.”

“When I first saw you from the back of the Theed spaceport, I could feel more passion in you than any other being I had ever met, Jedi and non-Jedi alike.  I felt myself drawn to you, and I knew that you had to be mine.  I toyed with you at first, mocking you, forcing you to suck me until my lust was satiated.”

“Once my initial desire was satisfied, I felt your humiliation.  I was not expecting to feel guilt about taking you by force, but I did.  I never have in the past, partly because I could read people’s minds so well.  Oh, I can read yours at times, but there is always a bit of you hidden from me, as if there is something deep within you that no one, not even you, fully knows is there.  Perhaps it’s the Force, perhaps it’s something… _more_.” 

At the very mention of the word ‘Force,’ Anakin could feel a surge of power as part of the Force seemed to return to him, renewing his strength and refreshing some of his fatigue.  He was not yet strong enough to challenge the Gungan and his three underlings, but he soon would be.  He just needed a bit longer until the serum wore off.  Above all, he needed to fully distract the Gungan so he would not inject Anakin with another dose of the serum. 

  

And there was only one sure way to grab the Gungan’s _complete_ , undivided attention.

  

“More,” Anakin said, interrupting the Gungan’s speech.  “I want _more_.” 

Taken aback, the Gungan was for the first time in a long time, speechless. 

Anakin moved closer until he could feel the Gungan’s breath against his cheeks.  “You said this is where the fun begins; well, I’m ready for some more… _fun_.” 

The Gungan was about to make a move when Anakin stopped him.  Anakin knew that he had to occupy all of the Gungans in order to make sure none of them could hit him with another serum-infused dart.  He also needed them to be far away from his lightsaber when the time came to make his move.  He had a feeling he would need it before this was over. 

“Why don’t we _all_ have some fun,” Anakin said, flashing a boyish grin in the direction of the other three Gungans on the far side of the forest clearing. 

Catching his meaning, the Gungan called his three underlings over, all of them looking extremely eager and full of desire as they stared at the naked Jedi before them. 

Anakin stood up as the Gungans approached, stretching his arms and legs and bending over slightly, exposing his smooth, round ass to the sunlight peaking through the trees above. 

“Follow my lead,” the Gungan told his three crew members.  He stretched out his hands, squeezing Anakin’s cheeks as the other three formed a semi-circle around the Jedi.  It was time to take this Jedi’s sexual training to the next level.    

************************************

 

 

Anxiety. Fear. As a Jedi, Ferus Olin had learned to empty his mind and find an inner calm whenever anxiety or fear threatened to overwhelm his senses.  Lately, however, all of his usual Force centering techniques and meditations weren’t working. 

He had recently foiled an assassination attempt on a Senator’s life, and had even apprehended the ringleader behind the plot.  By all accounts, he should be at peace.  Yet, he felt a shift in the Force.  From where, he could not tell.  But he had a feeling he knew who it involved. 

Anakin Skywalker.  His fellow Padawan, his rival, and, much to his great surprise, his lover.  Ferus honestly did not know how it had happened.  Well, alright, he knew _how_ it had happened, but it still surprised him every time he thought about it for more than a passing moment.  Anakin was _by far_ , the least Jedi-like Jedi Ferus knew.  Perhaps that was what he found so attractive about Anakin.  Anakin’s brash disregard for the rules, his need to be the center of attention, and his unwillingness to cooperate on team missions all led Ferus to believe that Anakin was an unstable, childish Padawan who didn’t deserve such a distinguished Master as Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Yet, he could not help but secretly admire Anakin.  

Siri had told Ferus that he was in no place to pass judgment on Anakin, and Ferus knew she had a point.  Siri and Obi-Wan had insisted that Anakin and Ferus study together at the Temple, as they were well aware of the rivalry between the two boys.  Although, they were certainly not aware of the relationship that had developed between them.  If they were, both Ferus and Anakin would no longer be Padawans, something Ferus tried not dwell on.  

Over the years, they had both matured into young men, though Ferus suspected Anakin would always remain a boy at heart.  And despite all of Anakin’s flaws, Ferus knew that he had a good _heart_.  Anakin had opened himself up to Ferus, and Ferus knew that Anakin held a tremendous amount of compassion, especially for those unable to defend themselves: the weak, the downtrodden, the slaves. 

Compassion was actually a trait encouraged by the Jedi, but Anakin often took it a step too far into unchecked _passion_ , driving him to anger and brash behavior unbefitting a Jedi.  

The disturbance Ferus could feel now in the Force reminded him of Anakin’s outbursts and flashes of anger.  Less than an hour ago, Obi-Wan had informed Siri that Anakin had not checked in for his daily holocall.  Ferus was reluctant to tell anyone about the disturbance he felt, fearing he might reveal _too_ much about his relationship with Anakin if he did so.  However, he could not just sit here waiting anymore.  No, he would tell Siri and Obi-Wan about the disturbance he felt, and he would do his best to hide his emotions.  Unlike Anakin, Ferus excelled at repressing his emotions, and he felt confident that he could keep his bond with Anakin secret while he informed his Master.  Besides, Anakin’s life might be at stake.  Even the most simple of missions can go sour, a fact any Jedi knew very well. 

Walking up to Siri and Obi-Wan, who were both just outside the main entrance to the Jedi Archives, Ferus spoke up. 

“Masters, I’ve felt a disturbance in the Force.  I cannot pinpoint its location, but I feel that it involves Anakin.”

“Are you certain, Padawan?” Siri asked.

“As certain as I can be,” Ferus replied. 

Siri and Obi-Wan exchanged brief glances, then returned their gaze to Ferus.

It was Obi-Wan who spoke.  “If there is one thing I learned from Qui-Gon, it was to always trust your feelings.  And it so happens that I have felt a disturbance as well.  After Anakin failed to check in, I called Siri and expressed my concern.  Barely a moment after she arrived to meet me at the Archives, you showed up mentioning a disturbance centered around Anakin.  There are times when the Force can be vague, but this is not such a time.  The Force seems to be telling us exactly what to do, and I will not question it now.”

Ferus let out an audible sigh of relief, and quickly straightened up.  Siri put a calming hand on her Padawan’s shoulder, and Obi-Wan made a quick gesture towards the Temple starship hangar. 

Without another word, the three Jedi made their way to the hangar.  Ferus was about to ask about whether they should check in with the Council when Siri picked up her comlink. She had a brief conversation, then put her comlink away. 

“I’ve notified Master Plo Koon of our current situation.  He understands that time is of the essence.  He’s given us full permission to use the starfighters, though I think he knew we would have taken them regardless.” 

“It’s a good thing Master Plo was in an understanding mood,” remarked Obi-Wan.

“That’s precisely why I did not contact Master Windu,” Siri replied with a slight grin.

As the three Jedi left Coruscant’s atmosphere and made the jump into hyperspace using hyperspace booster rings, Ferus was finally able to center his focus. 

They were on their way to Naboo, and hopefully, to Anakin.

************************************

 

 

 

The next chapter is the "big sex action spectacular," but be warned, it gets pretty heated!  One Jedi, four Gungans and all that will follow.... 


	3. Multiple Climaxes!

_Chapter 3: Multiple Climaxes!_

 

“ _Ass_ ume the position, Skywalker,” the Gungan said. “And don’t play the fool; you know which position I’m referring to.” 

Based on the Gungan’s carefully chosen word emphasis, Anakin did indeed know which position he meant.  He moved as slowly as he could, stalling for time as the Force would gradually return to him.  It had to.  Otherwise, he might never escape.  Anakin didn’t know what frightened him more: the possibility of never escaping and remaining a sex slave, or the possibility that he would feel pleasure as the Gungan continued to sexually exploit his body in every conceivable way. 

Anakin leaned forward on his knees, and placed his elbows on the forest floor, so that his ass was raised high and facing the direction of the Gungan.  Like an akk dog awaiting its mate, Anakin was in the perfect position to be taken from behind.  Anakin had hoped the Force would have returned to him fully by now, but he had prepared himself in case it did not.  Only, the Gungan did not do what Anakin had expected, not at all. 

Lowering himself until his mouth was at the level of Anakin’s raised ass, the Gungan’s tongue whipped from his mouth in a movement so fast that Anakin could barely feel anything.  When the Gungan whipped his tongue forward again, he let it linger around Anakin’s exposed anus, prompting the Jedi to swear out loud. 

The Gungan’s tongue swirled around Anakin’s tight orifice, spit dripping everywhere as the Gungan thoroughly lubricated the Jedi’s entrance.  

Anakin let out a series of short breaths as he felt the Gungan’s lengthy tongue explore his ass like it had never been explored before.  Anakin felt a pang of guilt at the pleasure he was experiencing.  He thought of his Padawan lover, Ferus, and wondered how in the Force he would ever explain this to him.  First, however, he needed to escape; he would just have to let the Gungan have his way with him until his power returned.  He wasn’t sure he could ever tell Ferus, not with all that had happened to him since the morning.  He could only hope that he _would_ be able to escape; then he could worry about telling Ferus.  

Licking Anakin’s ass several times more, the Gungan removed his tongue and paused.  “Thinking of someone else, Jedi?”

“Your thoughts are a little muddled, but I sense your thoughts dwell on another.  That just won’t do.  Now that you’re all wet, I suggest you start thinking about me because I’m about to _fill_ more than just your thoughts, Jedi boy.” 

Grabbing hold of Anakin’s ass, the Gungan raised his cock, pressing it firmly against Anakin’s thoroughly moist entrance.  The Gungan then applied pressure, penetrating the Jedi’s tight hole.      

A soft whimper escaped Anakin’s lips.  Seizing the moment, the Gungan pushed slowly deeper and deeper until his entire length was buried inside the Jedi.  Anakin arched his back in ecstasy as he felt the Gungan’s massive meat make its way further inside Anakin than he had ever thought possible. 

The Gungan remained lodged inside him for a long moment, savoring the feeling of being one with the Jedi boy before him.  He could feel the Jedi’s tight hole pressing firmly around his warm, thick cock.  Firmly squeezing Anakin’s smooth buttcheeks with two huge hands, the Gungan pushed himself back ever so slowly until only his foreskin-covered cockhead remained inside the Jedi. 

Anakin desperately licked his dry lips as he could feel the Gungan moving out of him.  After a brief pause, Anakin heard a crude ‘pop’ as the Gungan removed his cockhead from the Jedi.  

Anakin suddenly felt empty, almost as empty as he felt without the Force to actively call upon.  He could feel the Force passively working within him; if he could make it through the next few minutes, he should be able to call upon it once more. 

As if sensing the Jedi’s emptiness, the Gungan abruptly thrust forward, impaling Anakin on his throbbing meatstick.  The high-pitched moans coming from Anakin fueled the Gungan’s passion, prompting him to thrust his full length repeatedly in and out of Anakin’s trembling body. 

The Gungan’s low-dropping ballsack slapped lewdly against Anakin’s own package, causing the Jedi’s semi-hardon to enlarge into a raging erection.  Precum dripped from the Jedi’s dick as he was taken from behind by the massive Gungan. 

Anakin cried out in shock and uncontrollable pleasure as he felt the Gungan’s warm seed suddenly fill him to the brim, white milky fluid dripping from his anus. 

Only, the Gungan wasn’t slowing down.  After unleashing his load inside of him, the Gungan continued pumping Anakin’s ass. 

“Didn’t I tell you, Skywalker?” the Gungan let out in-between thrusts.  “We Gungans can have…multiple climaxes.  I only, Ah!..came once when you sucked me earlier because I chose to.  I could just as easily have kept on going, but I wanted to…Uh, by the Force you’re tight!...get to the main attraction quickly you see,” the Gungan let out in sporadic breaths as he pummeled Anakin faster and faster. 

Torrents of cum filled Anakin’s insides as the Gungan came a second time, eliciting more moans from the Padawan.  Anakin was close to cumming himself, when the Gungan abruptly stopped.  Pulling out of Anakin’s dripping hole, the Gungan turned to face his three crewmates who were still standing in a semi-circle around Anakin, each of them sporting full erections.  

“Now that this Padawan has been sufficiently…lubricated, it’s time we showed him the _full_ extent of Gungan hospitality.”

“Dissa gonna be berry berry good,” the nearest Gungan said, grinning a wide-mouthed toothy grin.  He moved a step closer, eyeing Anakin’s ass and the small puddle of Gungan semen forming on the forest floor. 

“Meesa get de mouth.  It’s a-lookin’ lonely over der,” another said. 

“Meesa joinin’ yousa.  Jedi already been suckin’ one Gungan, he’sa gonna have two to suck dis time,” the remaining one replied.

It took a moment for Anakin to fully comprehend what was about to take place.  When he had told the Gungan to call his cohorts closer to distract them, Anakin hadn’t thought it through.  Sure, he hadn’t expected them to just _stand_ there the whole time, but he thought they would at least…take turns.  He hadn’t anticipated a Gungan being able to have multiple climaxes, nor did he expect his Force powers to take _this_ long to return to him.  Anakin silently swore at himself for being so naïve and so eager to escape that he had moved too quickly, underestimating both the strength of the Force-blocking serum and the insatiable lust of the Gungans.

“Do I detect hesitation, young Jedi?” the Gungan inquired. 

“Speaking flawless Basic wasn’t the only thing I learned as a failed Jedi Padawan.  Despite my disgust with the Jedi Order, I did appreciate the value of Jedi honesty, and still do.  Just because I’m a slaver now doesn’t mean I don’t still value honesty.  In fact, I might even appreciate it now more than ever. I promised that if you cooperated, I wouldn’t let these more…primitive Gungans harm you, and I keep my word.  That doesn’t mean you won’t be _stretched_ to the limits though…” 

The other Gungans stifled laughter as they moved into position. 

Anakin cleared his mind of fear and anger and focused on the Force, hoping that it would return in a sudden flash of inspiration so he could escape what came next. 

But it did not. 

He would have to play the part of a _willing_ slave in order to keep the Gungan and his minions off guard.  Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked up as two Gungans approached his face, and he could hear the two behind him moving closer to his exposed rear.

Anakin was tempted to roll or duck out of the way as the Gungans drew closer, but he held his ground.  He repositioned himself only slightly, remaining on his knees, bent over, ass raised slightly, like an akk dog in heat. 

Sunlight from the trees above was hidden from view as the two Gungans in front of him moved their large cocks squarely in front of his face. 

“And so it begins,” Anakin thought to himself as he felt the Gungans rubbing their members across Anakin’s flushed cheeks and lips.  A small tear welled up in Anakin’s eye as he thought of Ferus, but he quickly blinked it away, replacing it with a boyish grin. 

Any possible numbness, discomfort, or even pleasure he would soon feel was irrelevant.  For when he finally did make his move, these Gungans would never see it coming.  

************************************

 

 

 

Anakin opened his mouth wide in anticipation of what was to come.  He did not want to go through another forced oral session with a Gungan ever again.  If he could at least _appear_ to be eager and willing, perhaps the Gungans would take it easier and remain off guard long enough for the Force to fully return to him. 

Both of the Gungans in front of him pushed their juicy cocks forward at the same time, entering Anakin’s wide open maw, stopping a quarter of the way as they could not both fit inside his mouth right away.  Being Gungans, their dicks had a distinct rubbery texture that remained both hard and flexible at the same time.  This put Gungans in a unique position to put their massive pricks in small openings with more ease than most other species. 

Wriggling their cocks in unison, the Gungan’s lengthy members slowly slid further into Anakin’s mouth, causing the Jedi to gag as he was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Gungan meat before him.  Once again, the Force passively protected him from any serious harm as he was completely filled by lustful flesh. 

“Yousa mouth is muy muy moist,” one of the Gungan’s remarked as he grabbed Anakin’s head and pushed forward, thrusting his cock in further down the Padawan’s throat.

Not wanting to be left behind, his companion also thrust forward, cramming his member inside Anakin’s mouth, causing Anakin’s cheeks to bulge as they were stuffed with throbbing Gungan meat.  

One of the Gungans pushed his entire length down Anakin’s throat while the other kept up a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Anakin’s overstuffed face.  

As Anakin moaned uncontrollably, the two Gungans behind him wasted no time.  He couldn’t tell which was the lead Gungan who spoke perfect Basic, but it didn’t really matter at this point.  Anakin felt gratuitous wads of spit drip down his anus, mixing with the already copious amounts of semen still dripping from him.  Bracing himself, Anakin almost blacked out when he felt two equally massive cocks push deep into his ass, spreading him wide.

If his insides had not been coated with large streams of thick Gungan semen, both cocks simply could not have fit.  As it was, the Gungans were forced to move at a slower pace in order to advance further into Anakin’s warm ass.

Anakin’s groans were muffled by the two meaty cocks ramming down his throat, and he could do nothing but remain where he was as he was spit-roasted and double-penetrated in both of his openings. 

The Gungans in front of him came first, huge loads of cum sliding down Anakin’s throat as he was forced to swallow.  Cum also burst forth from his mouth, oozing down his lips and onto the lush grass below. 

As if on cue, he felt a sudden surge as the Gungans behind him both came, their warm, sticky seed filling him just as Gungan seed was sliding down his throat. 

Instead of stopping, however, all four Gungans merely paused for a brief moment then continued to gangbang the Jedi at an increasingly rapid pace, letting loose with all the _lust_ and _passion_ they could muster. 

The taut, smooth, muscular bodies of the four Gungans moved in tandem as they rammed their massive rods in and out of the Jedi.  Gungan balls swayed back and forth, slapping obscenely against the Jedi boy and each other as fluids gushed everywhere and the sun reached its zenith high above the forest canopy. 

Anakin felt numb in several parts of his body, but he also felt a tremendous pleasure as huge, juicy cocks and warm, milky cum filled him at both ends.  His own erection was throbbing uncontrollably, and his mind became a blur of thrusting cocks and spurting semen. 

The Gungans came again in unison, pumping Anakin full of more seed, large pools of spunk covering the grass below.  Without warning, the two Gungans pulled their shafts from Anakin’s mouth and unloaded another fountain of cum, this time covering Anakin’s face, hair, and almost every other part of his front that had not yet been coated in spunk. 

The other two Gungans thrust fully inside him once more as Anakin’s moans were no longer muffled.  His moans were like gurgles though, as cum continued to dribble out of his mouth and down his throat.  Pulling out of his now gaping hole, the Gungans behind him slapped their dicks loudly against Anakin’s asscheeks.  One of the Gungans ejaculated all over Anakin’s feet, legs, buttocks, and back as sexual fluids now covered Anakin from head to toe. 

The remaining Gungan whispered something inaudible in Anakin’s ear, and Anakin suddenly _knew_ which Gungan was the last one standing: the leader, the one known only as “the Gungan.”  The Gungan took a step back and thrust forward one last time, entering Anakin fully in under a second.  Burying his dick to the base inside Anakin’s used ass, the Gungan let out a blast of cum that knocked Anakin off his knees, releasing a wild energy inside the Jedi, causing Anakin to cum as well. 

The lead Gungan slowly pulled his spent, spunk-covered member out of the Padawan and took a seat across from his crewmates on the grass near Anakin.  Anakin let out a heavy sigh and sat down as well, fluids oozing all over his perspiring, lithe Jedi body.  

Then all at once it hit him.  **_The Force!_   **It had returned to him.  Anakin moved with lightning speed, calling his lightsaber to his hand and force pushing the three closest Gungans clear to the other side of the forest clearing.  As he turned and brought his lightsaber to bear on the lead Gungan, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck.

“No…it…it can’t be,” Anakin mumbled as he fell to his knees.  Somehow, the Gungan had known _precisely_ when Anakin would strike and somehow he had fired another serum-infused dart at the Jedi before Anakin could attack with his lightsaber.  Blackness filled his vision and he collapsed.    

“Sleep well, little Skywalker.  You’ve had a busy day.  I’ll give you an hour, more than enough for a Jedi to recuperate,” the Gungan said, placing his intricately textured hand on the Jedi’s cum-covered body. 

“Boys, take this Jedi to the lake and clean him up,” the Gungan ordered his underlings. 

As the three Gungans finally got back on their feet, they dragged Anakin to the nearby lake and began washing him, occasionally licking the Jedi in the process. 

Little did they know that Anakin was _not_ unconscious.  He was fully aware of his surroundings.  For he had seen the dart coming and had entered a Jedi trance moments before it struck him.  He managed to mutter a few words to convince the Gungan that he had succeeded in surprising Anakin.  Anakin needed time to purge his system of the Force-blocking serum.  But since he had seen it coming, it shouldn’t take him more than an hour to do so. 

The Gungan would never see it coming.  Anakin would be free, his captors would face Anakin’s wrath, and Anakin would never _ever_ allow slavery to touch his life ever again.  Once his trance ended and he subdued the Gungan, he would free his mother, his friends, and he would return to the Jedi a hero, a savior, a freer of slaves.    

************************************

 

  

 

Touching down on Naboo, the three Jedi left their starfighters in Theed hangar, setting out to find Anakin Skywalker. 

Obi-Wan had agreed to take the transport to Naboo’s moon to try to trace Anakin’s steps.  Ferus had no doubt that if Anakin was on Naboo’s moon, Obi-Wan would find him. 

Siri had made contact with the royal palace and Queen Jamillia on Naboo to coordinate search parties with the Naboo security force. 

Ferus had been assigned to investigate Theed city and spaceport, but had found nothing so far.  But as any Jedi knew very well, finding _nothing_ out of place was almost as much of a clue as finding something wrong. 

And that’s when Ferus saw it.  An unusually clean, bright spot on the polished floor leading up to a transport boarding ramp. Something had spilled here recently, sometime in the last two days most likely, that someone took great care to clean up, leaving the floor around the spot dirty.  

Had it just been a fuel spill from a nearby ship?  A beverage spill from a boarding passenger?  Or could it have been something more sinister?  Traces of blood from a wound perhaps? A harmful or valuable toxin that an attacker would want to remove all traces of?  

Ferus could not know for sure, but he looked past the spot and noticed scuff marks on the floor.  Something, or _someone_ had been dragged to the other side of the room, where the scuff marks abruptly stopped.  Ferus sighed in frustration, but paused when he saw faint exhaust marks left not far from where the scuff marks stopped.  He went to the spaceport records office to look up a list of registered vehicles that had been in and out of the starship and speeder lot in the past two to three days.  He stumbled across a speeder that had registered as entering the spaceport, but had not registered a departure.  Apparently, the owner of the speeder owed a fine for leaving abruptly without checking in with customs.

The owner wasn’t listed, but the speeder registry was from Tatooine.  Ferus zoomed in on an image of the speeder on the records terminal screen.  As he stared at the screen, he felt a sharp disturbance in the Force, as if someone was calling out to him.  The disturbance abruptly ended as if whoever was calling out to him had stopped suddenly.

Ferus shut off the terminal screen and jumped to his feet.

“Anakin,” he whispered faintly.

Like a whirlwind, images of a forest clearing rushed into his mind.  He could see the _exact path_ the speeder had taken when it had left the spaceport.  He could see four shrouded figures lifting Anakin off the speeder and onto the forest floor.  Just as quickly as it had begun, the vision ended.  Ferus knew better than to question Force visions.

He also had the distinct feeling he should go for Anakin…alone.  It was completely un-Jedi like behavior of course, but Ferus doubted Anakin would mind.  Besides, Ferus had a gut feeling that Anakin was in the kind of trouble that he wouldn’t want others to know about.  Ferus didn’t know why he thought this; perhaps it was due to his intimate connection to Anakin.

Ferus would trust his feelings and go alone, but he would not be completely foolhardy.  He programmed a nearby spaceport emergency terminal to send a priority message to Siri at the Theed Palace and Obi-Wan on Naboo’s moon in exactly two hours. He figured it would take him about an hour to travel by speeder to the place he had seen so vividly in his vision.  He _knew_ in the Force Anakin was still there; so he would have an hour to free Anakin and another hour or so until his reinforcements started to arrive. 

No force in the galaxy could stop him, for his ally was the Force itself. He _would_ rescue Anakin, and he would do it as a Jedi, as Anakin’s friend, and as his lover. 

 

 

************************************

 


	4. Liberation

_Chapter 4: Liberation_

 

The time had come.  Almost an hour had passed since Anakin had entered his Jedi trance.  The Gungans had washed him in a nearby lake and had deposited his naked body in the middle of the forest clearing.  His limbs felt rejuvenated, his spirits lifted, and his connection to the Force had never been stronger.  He had managed to purge the Force-blocking serum from his system, all the while fooling his captors into thinking he was unconscious.  He had tried his best to block out of his mind what had happened in the hours prior, but it was of no use.  The encounter was too vivid in his thoughts; he could still feel the Gungans sliding in and out of him, like a ghost memory that refused to fade away.  He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t felt intense bursts of pleasure as the Gungans exploited him fully.  However, he had also felt repulsion and hatred for his captors.  He had acted the part of a “willing salve” to fool the Gungans, but the concept of slavery disgusted him on every level.  Feeling physical pleasure was not the same as experiencing _true_ pleasure, the kind he felt when he was with Ferus.  It was an honest, unwavering love that exceeded the physical desire for sex.  The kind of love forbidden for a Jedi, yet it was an inseparable part of Anakin’s being.

 

 Anakin could hear the sound of footsteps moving around him.  If he did not act now, he would lose the element of surprise. 

Opening his eyes wide open, Anakin sprang to his feet and launched himself straight into the air, putting all of his energy into a Force jump that sent him almost to the top of the forest canopy.  As he reached the peak of his jump, he gathered all of his energy and forced his body downward, angling himself ever so slightly as he rocketed back to the forest floor.  All of this took place in a matter of seconds, giving the lead Gungan enough time to look up as Anakin came crashing down on him, his foot connecting with the Gungan’s protruding jaw.  

The Gungan staggered backwards, falling into his three comrades as he did so.  Anakin planted his bare feet firmly into the ground and stretched both of his hands forward, unleashing a pair of Force pushes that sent the Gungans flying through the air. 

The Gungans landed in a crumpled heap near the lake they had washed Anakin in earlier.  Three of the Gungans had been knocked unconscious, but one had already risen to his feet.  Anakin had expected the Force-sensitive Gungan to be a bit harder to bring down, but he had recovered much quicker than Anakin had anticipated. 

Anakin rapidly called his lightsaber to his hand from where it was resting on the other side of the clearing.  Blazing to life, Anakin’s blue lightsaber thrummed with intense, primal energy.  Force leaping the distance between the Gungan and him, Anakin brought his lightsaber down on where the Gungan had been less than a second before. 

Barely avoiding a fatal strike from the Jedi’s lightsaber, the Gungan jumped to the side and ran towards the lake.  He was no fool; somehow the Jedi boy had regained his full power, and the Gungan knew he stood no chance against him.  If he could make it the lake, the Jedi would not be able to catch him underwater.  

So, escape was his plan, Anakin thought.  Cowardly, but not unexpected from the likes of a slaver.

“What’s the matter, Gungan?  Don’t feel like playing with me, anymore?  And here I thought we were having so much _fun_ ,” Anakin taunted, enjoying every moment of his tormentor running in terror.  Reaching out with the Force, Anakin sent his lightsaber racing towards the fleeing Gungan.

Guided by the Force, Anakin’s lightsaber met its mark.  The Gungan yelped in pain as the blue energy beam tore through his left leg, severing it at the knee.  

“Skywalk-er!!!!” the Gungan howled as he collapsed mere centimeters away from the lake.

Anakin hovered over the Gungan, bringing his lightsaber squarely under the Gungan’s chin.  

“You wouldn’t dare…it’s not the Jedi way,” the Gungan sneered. 

For a moment, Anakin was tempted to end the Gungan’s life, but thought better of it.  Although, short of killing the Gungan and his companions, Anakin was unsure of what to do with them. Bringing them to the authorities was out of the question as they would reveal things Anakin would rather remain unknown.  Perhaps there was a way to erase or block their memories?  Anakin had certainly heard of such techniques when studying at the Temple.  He had even witnessed his Master using such techniques on the weak-minded from time to time.  Now that he could fully call upon the Force, he had a feeling that if he concentrated, he could use the Force to persuade the other three Gungans to forget everything that happened and to pick a new profession.  Although, he doubted such Jedi mind tricks would work on the Force-sensitive Gungan sprawled out before him.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, leaving the Gungan holding what remained of his left leg, squirming in agony. 

Making his way to spot where his clothes were crumpled in a pile, Anakin picked up his Jedi tunic and robes as well as the leathery attire of the Gungans.  After washing his clothing in the lake, Anakin quickly put his tunic and robes back on, relieved to finally be wearing _something_ again.  Anakin attached his lightsaber to his belt, and put on his Jedi boots.  At last, he felt a sense of normalcy, well, aside from the naked Gungans scattered around him. 

“Put these on. And clothe your unconscious crewmates as well.  I’m tired of looking at starch naked Gungans everywhere I turn,” Anakin ordered the lead Gungan.  

Silently, the Gungan dressed himself and the others.  He had stopped squirming, and he now lay eerily still, refusing to meet Anakin’s gaze.

“Now, Gungan, tell me where your ship is, so I can free all the other slaves you keep locked up, and so I can finally get off this blasted planet.”

“They won’t listen to you, Jedi.  I already told you, they _enjoy_ what they do.  I wouldn’t have picked them if they didn’t.  I may have washed out as a Jedi Padawan, but my ability to sense others’ feelings is as strong as ever.  They enjoy being “slaves,” which is more of a formal term anyways.  They might not get paid or be free to leave, but I afford them every comfort and luxury.  If they make enough in tips, they can even _buy_ their freedom if they so choose.  Speaking of enjoyment, don’t think I didn’t sense _your_ enjoyment, Skywalker.  You would have made an excellent slave, and you would have enjoyed every minute of it.” 

Anakin kicked the Gungan’s cauterized stump with his boot, eliciting another yelp of pain from the Gungan.  “If you could truly sense my feelings, then you would know that my hatred and repulsion for you far exceeded any pleasure I may have felt,” Anakin spat out, eyeing the Gungan angrily.

Before the Gungan could reply, Anakin heard the faint whine of a speeder engine coming closer.  Abruptly turning around, Anakin suddenly felt a presence he hadn’t felt since… 

 ** _Ferus!_** Anakin’s feeling of elation at feeling Ferus once more through the Force was quickly overshadowed by an oppressive feeling of dread of Ferus finding out what had happened to him.  Moving fast, Anakin kicked the Gungan in the jaw again, and when the Gungan did not go down, Anakin delivered a second, more forceful kick, to the side of the Gungan’s head, _finally_ knocking him unconscious. 

************************************

 

  

Ferus felt Anakin’s presence more acutely now as he drew nearer the forest clearing he had seen in his vision.  Catching sight of Anakin running up to him, Ferus slowed the speeder down and practically jumped off, rushing forward to greet him.  

The two Padawans embraced, holding each other for a long moment before finally separating. 

Ferus was a bit surprised seeing Anakin free and moving about.  He had expected that Anakin was in need of rescuing.  Now it appeared as if Anakin had merely decided to take a leisurely stroll through Naboo’s forests without checking in.  However, Ferus did notice something _off_ about Anakin.  For one thing, Anakin’s robes were oddly damp, but he could feel something was troubling him, something Anakin was purposefully hiding from him. 

“Anakin, are you all right?  You look troubled, not to mention wet.” 

Anakin hesitated.  He was about to respond with a typical “Yeah, I’m fine,” when Ferus moved past him and stopped in his tracks.  

“Care to explain what happened here?” Ferus asked, gesturing towards the limp bodies of the four Gungans near the lake. 

“I…um,” Anakin started to say, but stopped when Ferus placed a warm hand over his lips.  

“If you need time to talk about it, take all the time you need.  Just know that I am here for you, and always will be.  In about an hour or two, Obi-Wan and Siri will be here to.” 

A sudden look of alarm shot across Anakin’s face.  It was bad enough that Ferus might find out, but Obi-Wan and Siri?  Anakin couldn’t bear the thought of his Master learning what had transpired here.

Ferus picked up on Anakin’s panic, and took a step back.  “Anakin, are you sure you don’t want to talk about what happened?  If you need time, I understand, but if there’s something that’s deeply troubling you…”

Anakin looked away from Ferus, and towards the Gungans.  “They….I - I’m sorry, Ferus,” was all Anakin could manage.

Ferus didn’t press Anakin further, but he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and guilt emanating from him. 

Ferus decided to give Anakin some space, leaving Anakin to mull over his thoughts as he slowly walked around the area.  Ferus walked out of Anakin’s line of sight, and explored the other side of the forest clearing.  It wasn’t long before Ferus found a small camouflaged crate lying askew on the forest floor.  Picking it up off the grass, Ferus opened it and found some routine supplies, food rations, and several small cylindrical darts beside what looked like a small dart launcher, the kind favored by assassins and mercenaries. 

Ferus was about to take the small crate back to Anakin when, out of the corner of his eye, Ferus caught the glint of a metallic object lodged into one of the tree branches on the far side of the clearing.

Sensing no imminent danger from the strange object, Ferus reached out with the Force to remove it from the tree branch and bring it closer to him.  Grabbing hold of the device, Ferus recognized the basic design of a holoprojector, though much more compact than the ones Ferus had encountered before.

Ferus activated the device, and a small holorecording appeared in front of him.  The images were fuzzy at first, filled with lines of distortion and the sound was barely audible, though Ferus suspected it could be enhanced if put through the proper filters.  After a minute of trying to skip through the distortion by quickly forwarding through the recording, Ferus was about to shut the holoprojector off when the recording suddenly became almost crystal clear, with only a faint distortion present.

What Ferus witnessed next took him by complete surprise.  He looked on in horror for several moments as the four Gungans he had seen earlier utterly used Anakin in ways Ferus had never thought possible.  Ferus shut the recording off, realization dawning on him.  He now understood Anakin’s stifling guilt and sorrow, as well as his dread at having Obi-Wan and Siri discover what had happened to him.  

Ferus knew the Force had led him here for a reason, and he now knew that coming alone had been the right decision.  Ferus Olin might have been an orthodox, by-the-book Jedi _most_ of the time, but he knew better than to put _this_ in his report. 

*************************************

 

 

Anakin paced back and forth rapidly, periodically glancing over at the unconscious Gungans, wondering what he should do next.  Ferus had given him time to think, and for that Anakin was grateful.  He had almost told Ferus the whole story, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.  If there was just a way for Ferus to _know_ without having to tell him the details, Anakin would feel better.  It was as if the words were a poison, and he couldn’t bring himself to take in any more poison today. 

Anakin looked up as he saw Ferus walk quickly towards him.  Anakin also saw that Ferus was carrying something in each of his hands.  _What in blazes_ ….Anakin thought.  Then, he knew.  He knew. 

In that instant, as Anakin locked eyes with Ferus, he knew without a doubt that Ferus knew what had happened here in this seemingly peaceful forest clearing on Naboo.  Without having to say a word, _he knew_. 

Anakin was surprised at the sight of the holoprojector, though he shouldn’t have been.  He should have known that sadistic Gungan would record the whole thing.  He only regretted not noticing the holoprojector sooner.  Although, it _was_ a way for Ferus to know without Anakin having to tell him.  Definitely not the way he would have wanted Ferus to find out, but better than having to spend all that time worrying about when was the right time to tell Ferus, and _how_ exactly he should tell him.  He had suffered enough already; he didn’t want to spend days, weeks, months, or even years worrying about telling his lover the truth about what had happened on Naboo. 

Besides, if there was anyone who could help him through this, it was Ferus.  For all of Anakin’s pride and his constant rivalry with Ferus, he knew that he could count on Ferus to be there when he needed him the most.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin quickly explained how the Gungans had captured him at the spaceport, as well as the danger of Zan Arbor’s serum-infused darts the former Padawan-turned-slaver Gungan had somehow gotten a hold of.  He stopped his explanation there, for there was no need to go any further.  Ferus had seen what had happened, and Anakin was relieved not to have to explain how the Gungans had used him over and over again.

************************************

 

 

After hearing Anakin’s brief story about how he had been captured, Ferus took his lightsaber and sliced through the holoprojector, forever destroying any evidence of what they had done to Anakin.  

Anakin looked relieved as Ferus reduced the holoprojector to a smoldering pile of scrap metal, and Ferus gave him a warm, loving smile.

Ferus was about to destroy the small crate as well, when Anakin stayed his hand. 

“Don’t.  We have to have _something_ to explain what happened to me to our Masters.  Knowing how much the name Zan Arbor will put Obi-Wan’s hair on end will be more than enough to prevent him from questioning me too deeply on the Gungans who captured me.” 

“You said you plan on wiping their memories?   That Force-sensitive Gungan you told me about…there’s no way we could do the same for him.  And should we?  We could end up destroying his mind if we push too hard.” 

“Ah, Ferus.  Always thinking like a noble Jedi.  Don’t you see: we have all the tools we need right here.  Zan Arbor’s Zone of Self-Containment drug messed up my mind with only a small dose; imagine what a large dose of this new Force-blocking drug would do to that Gungan.  We won’t actually _use_ it on him, we’ll just see how he reacts when he’s threatened with it,” Anakin said, just as the Gungan started to stir from his position.

“Looks like we’ll get to test your theory,” Ferus replied.

“Before we do, I need to find out something,” Anakin said, moving closer to the Gungan.

“Where is the ship, Gungan?  I don’t want to knock you unconscious again _, really_ , I don’t.” 

“A bit desperate aren’t we Skyw- and who might you be, Jedi?” the Gungan queried as he groggily pointed his head at Ferus. 

Anakin grabbed hold off the Gungan’s leather vest, “Where are you hiding it?  You have nothing to lose Gungan.  If you tell us, we might let you go without turning you in.  So, _tell us._ Tell us now!” 

Anakin turned around and took four serum-infused darts from the case Ferus was holding and held two of them in each hand.

Sensing what Anakin was thinking, the Gungan tried in vain to get to the lake by crawling on the ground, only to be stopped by Anakin’s boot.

“Time for you to get a quadruple dose of your own medicine, Gungan.  You know as well as I do the kinds of things Zan Arbor puts in her drugs.  They affect the mind, and the mind is a fragile thing.  I would imagine you’d be able to recover from one dart, perhaps two, with time.  I’m not sure what four will do to you exactly, but you would know more about that than I would.” 

The Gungan looked with dread from Anakin to the darts he held in his hands.  “How did you find those, I…I had them camouflaged.”

“That would be me,” Ferus piped in.  “Camouflage might work on some, but not Jedi.” 

“Please, I'll tell you where the ship is.  I…I’ll even let you have it.  Just let me go.  I won’t tell anything to anyone, I swear.  You are Jedi, you can’t do this to me!” 

“Stuttering?  That’s a first for you, Gungan.  You’re usually so well-spoken, I almost don’t know what to say.  That drug must be more dangerous than I thought.  Well, are you ready to tell us?”  

“It seems I have little choice in the matter.  The ship is nearby, just on the other side of the lake in fact.  You probably thought I was looking to escape underwater earlier, didn’t you.  Hah!  I was going to swim the breadth of the lake and then climb aboard my ship to bring reinforcements to take you down.  You didn’t think I was going to let a prize like you get away did you, Jedi boy?” 

Anakin refrained from kicking the Gungan in the face again.     

************************************

 

 

The other three Gungans had regained consciousness shortly after Anakin had interrogated the Gungan, and they had no choice but to agree to the deal their leader had struck with the Jedi.  The three Gungans carried their captain along the shoreline of the lake, leading Anakin and Ferus to the other side where the ship was concealed.

After removing a camouflage net covering the ship, the Jedi saw it: the Gungan’s Nubian sheep, sleek and silver, reflecting the light off of its shiny exterior. 

The Gungans lowered the boarding ramp and the Jedi followed them inside, wary of any possible traps.  But there were none.

For the most part, the lead Gungan had been telling the truth.  His “slaves” were in good condition, in luxurious quarters, but Anakin sensed unhappiness in many of them.  He suspected the bit about eventually buying their own freedom had been a lie.  

Among the crew on board, none were “loyal” to the Gungan: they were merely seasoned slavers doing a job that paid well.  

Most of the slaves knew little about the Gungan, but one, a young battle-scarred male Twi’lek, seemed to have a history with and an especially intense hatred for the Gungan.  Apparently the Gungan’s tale of getting slaves was a bit more sordid than he had let on.

After a long conversation with the Twi’lek slave, Anakin and Ferus finally heard something useful. 

“So, he double crosses the Hutts in the slave market on Tatooine, then he forces me to serve on his crew!  I mean, I can’t go back to the Hutts now, they’d kill me unless I was able to turn in the Gungan myself.  And I know Jedi have a strict policy when it comes to putting criminals in custody.  I’ve got a family back in the slave quarters on Tatooine, and here I am serving this monster all over the Mid-Rim!” the Twi’lek explained, letting his lekku droop in sorrow. 

Ferus looked at Anakin as the two shared an idea without thinking.  Anakin nodded at Ferus and turned back to the Twi’lek.  

“I take it the Hutts would be most…grateful if you were to deliver this Gungan to them?” Anakin asked. 

“But I can’t, you’re going to take him into-“ the Twi’lek abruptly stopped as he caught the grin forming on Anakin’s face.

“Really.  You… you’d let me take him to Tatooine?  The Hutts would kill him and I’d have my family back!  If I sold this ship after I got there, I’d even have enough money to buy my freedom and the freedom of my family!” the Twi’lek exclaimed elatedly, reaching forward to hug Anakin and Ferus and nearly weeping with joy. 

Anakin and Ferus each probed the Twi’lek’s mind to make sure he was telling the truth, and, unsurprisingly, he was.  

The Gungan let out an audible gulp as the Twi’lek moved towards him. 

“Jedi, I told you where the ship was, you…you can’t…”

“Whenever you deal with the Hutts, eventually you lose.  Should have thought about that before becoming a _slaver_.”    

After locking the Gungan up in a holding cell used for slaves, the Jedi left the ship in the capable hands of the overjoyed Twi’lek.  

Of the rest of the crew and slaves, only the other three Gungans knew what had happened to Anakin; the others had been on the ship the whole time. 

Ferus was more skilled at mind tricks than Anakin, so he Force persuaded the three Gungans to forget about being slavers and to rethink their lives.  The three Gungans were especially weak-minded so it wasn’t that difficult to persuade them with the full power of the Force. 

Although Anakin had been tempted to administer a more severe punishment for the other three Gungans, Ferus had convinced him that erasing their memory of what had happened and setting them on a fresh path was the best solution.  Ferus even hypothesized that the Force-sensitive Gungan might have had a sort of Force _hold_ over the minds of the other Gungans.  Anakin admitted that it was a good possibility, and so they let the three Gungans go, where they would eventually return to their own people, clueless of the life they had led under the control of the being known only as “the Gungan.”

The rest of the Gungan’s crew consisted of seasoned slavers, about a dozen in all, and they were rounded up near the lake as Anakin and Ferus waited for Obi-Wan and Siri to arrive.  The slaves also left the ship, excited to be out in the open air.  Anakin knew that Obi-Wan and Siri would make sure the former slaves were given enough credits to have a fresh start at life and that the slavers were taken into custody.  The Jedi might not be able to do much about slavery in the Outer Rim, but in the Mid-Rim and Core Worlds, the Republic held jurisdiction, and punishment for slavery was severe. 

Watching the Nubian ship take off into Naboo’s atmosphere, Anakin felt like an incredible weight had been lifted off of him.  He _knew_ that the Gungan would face justice at the hands of the Hutts, and the Twi’lek would have his family back.  He knew it through the Force, just as he knew that he himself would soon return to Tatooine to free his mother and the rest of the slaves.  It would take time, but he would do it. 

But, he also knew something else.  Something that brought great joy to his heart.  He had thought he would have to go on his quest to free the slaves on his own, but he knew now that Ferus would join him.  Ferus, his rival, his friend, and the love of his life.  The one who would always be there for him.  

As the Nubian ship disappeared from sight, Anakin brought his gaze to Ferus.  He looked into Ferus’s deep brown eyes and he _knew_. 

Anakin saw the hint of a smile on Ferus’s lips, then turned his gaze to the group of newly liberated slaves running around the calm lake, waving their hands in the air and shouting cries of freedom. 

Anakin was in a state of pure bliss.  Seeing slaves run free as Ferus stood by his side almost made him forget about what had happened to him.  Almost. 

Healing would take time, but Anakin would have Ferus by his side, as his healer.  Of that, he had no doubt. 

************************************

 

 

 

_Epilogue: Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

 

Stretched across his bed in his private quarters, Anakin felt a familiar presence from the other side of the entrance to his room.

“Come in,” Anakin whispered softly as Ferus took a few steps into his quarters.

Ferus took a seat on the edge of the bed next to an outstretched Anakin, and let out a heavy sigh.

“You’ll be pleased to know that the slavers we rounded up on Naboo have been given the maximum sentence.  Obi-Wan and Siri made sure of that.  As for the slaves, they were each given a stipend of credits and transport to whichever planet they wanted to go.  A few even stayed on Naboo; it is a beautiful world after all.” 

“Do you think Obi-Wan and Siri suspect anything about what really happened?” Anakin asked. 

“No.  They bought your story that you had gone undercover and infiltrated a criminal group on Naboo, and that you had to maintain comm silence during the operation.   Obi-Wan sounded a bit annoyed that you chose to undertake a mission of your own, rather than complete your assigned mission to go to Naboo’s moon to settle a mining dispute.  But when we showed him evidence that the criminal group had been slavers and drug dealers, dealing in drugs developed by _Zan Arbor_ of all people, well you were there.  You saw his face.  The very mention of Jenna Zan Arbor being involved and developing new drugs was enough for him to buy your story, especially when we had the darts right there to show him.  Some of the slavers we rounded up even confessed to meeting Zan Arbor in person, an added bonus to the credibility of your story.  I’m sure Siri believed you too, and I verified everything you said, so I believe you’re in the clear now.” 

“They also believed the part when you said you confronted the ringleader of the criminal group, a rogue former-Padawan-turned-slaver Gungan.  They even _verified_ that this was the same Gungan who had disappeared from the Jedi Order after failing his Trials years earlier.  Obi-Wan looked a bit concerned when we showed him the Gungan’s severed leg and explained that the rest of the Gungan had been disintegrated when his own thermal detonator exploded in his face.  But, everything we told them was _true_ about the slavers, the Gungan being the ringleader, and Zan Arbor’s new drug.  The only thing we lied directly about was how the Gungan died, although I hear that the Hutts favor disintegration in certain cases, so he may very well have been disintegrated…” 

Anakin allowed himself a short chuckle and then looked affectionately up at Ferus. 

“Thank you for everything, Ferus.  You know, for not being your usual self and telling the Masters everything and how I’m such a bad Padawan and all that.” 

Ferus rolled his eyes, then moved down to lock lips with Anakin, catching him by surprise. 

Ferus felt Anakin’s wild passion as Anakin kissed him back, slowly rising up until he was sitting level with Ferus. 

After a long moment, Anakin broke off the kiss and stared once more into Ferus’s deep brown eyes. 

Ferus met his gaze, looking back into Anakin’s blue eyes, and wishing for all the galaxy that this moment would last forever.

 

 

 

  

************************************

 

And so it is finished at last!  This is my first adult fan fiction, and I plan on doing more.  I might do a follow up story based on the quest of Anakin and Ferus to “free the slaves” and all that good stuff.  I’ll probably also do a one-shot here and there with steamy depictions of Ferus and Anakin together.  This story was focused on the Jedi and the Gungan, so including such a scene would have taken it a bit off-topic, but I will eventually write a more graphic encounter between Anakin and Ferus.  I might even explore other areas of the vast Star Wars universe.  If you have any comments or feedback, let me know.  Thanks!


End file.
